Un Oui peu traditionnel
by charlotte.pipereau
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de Lizziemarie0529. Le mariage singulier de Brian Kinney et Justin Taylor.


**Un Oui pas très conventionnel :**

Traduction de la fiction de Lizziemarie0529

Si on lui demandait, Brian Kinney répondrait qu'il a une sacré bonne vie. Il est le propriétaire et directeur de la meilleure agence de pub de toute la Pennsylvanie. Il a le même meilleur ami depuis ses quatorze ans. Le même groupe d'amis, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Un adorable fils, pour qui il pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Mais le plus gros atout de sa vie, ce qui la rend aussi formidable, c'est son compagnon Justin Taylor.

Quand il a rencontré Justin pour la première fois, Brian pensait que ça se passerait comme avec les autres... Le ramener chez lui, le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de force, lui dire au revoir, et ne plus jamais le revoir, mais cette fois, il a eu tort.

D'une manière toujours inconnue, ce petit connard blond aux yeux bleus a réussi à faire ce qu'aucun autre avait su faire... Franchir la barrière et capturer son cœur.

Bien sûr, ils ont eu leurs problèmes et certaines fois, Brian a cru perdre Justin pour de bon, mais le gosse finissait toujours par revenir, et bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais admis, Brian lui en était reconnaissant.

Toutefois, concernant Justin, il y avait toujours une chose que Brian voulait changer : leur statut. Brian voulait toujours autant épouser Justin, il ne savait juste pas comment aborder le sujet.

Vous voyez, ils étaient supposés se marier, mais Brian a pensé que Justin pourrait avoir du succès avec son art à New York, alors la nuit de leur dîner de répétition, le couple annula le mariage, et le jour d'après, Justin partait pour New York. Au début, Brian pensait pouvoir enfin avancer et retourner à sa vie d'avant, sans se soucier des sentiments de Justin, mais en fait, il réalisa que, sans son jeune amant, sa vie ne valait pas franchement la peine d'être vécue. Alors, au lieu de sortir et de faire la fête, Brian reprit sa vie en mains et en fit un gros succès... Simplement pour s'assurer que quand Justin allait revenir, ils pourraient facilement s'installer et vivre la même vie que les autres.

Le seul problème dans ce scénario est que, quatre mois plus tard... Justin revint et le couple n'était toujours même pas fiancé.

Au fond, Brian savait que son partenaire souhaitait une cérémonie traditionnelle, avec la descente de l'allée centrale, l'échange des vœux et des alliances, et clore la journée avec une réception. Mais Brian ne voulait pas ça. A ses yeux... Justin et lui n'était pas un couple traditionnel alors pourquoi faire une cérémonie traditionnelle ?

Brian voulait quelque chose qui leur ressemble, quelque chose de différent, mais qui possède toujours une signification pour eux.

Après en avoir discuté avec ses amis pendant assez longtemps, Brian Kinney savait ce qu'il avait à faire. La prochaine fois qu'ils seraient tous réunis au Babylon, Brian allait demander Justin en mariage, mais en plus, ils le feraient à ce moment là, à cet endroit là.

«Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi nerveux ? »

Brian tourna la tête, pour regarder son compagnon.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'en sais rien. T'as juste l'air nerveux et mal à l'aise. »

Tout en essayant d'ignorer les regards insistants de ses amis, Brian reprit un shooter.

« Je vais bien... Vraiment. »

Ne le croyant pas, Justin haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu demandes pas à un des gamins de danser... Ça te calmera peut-être ? »

Après avoir pris un autre shooter, Brian franchit la marche, attrapa la main de Justin, et avec un sourire encourageant de ses amis, attira le jeune homme sur la piste de danse.

« Je t'ai dis que ça allait. Et j'ai pas besoin d'inviter un des ces gamins à danse, puisque j'ai mon propre gamin. »

Justin sourit et leva les yeux aux ciels puis s'agrippa à la taille de Brian et ils commencèrent tous deux à bouger lentement au rythme de la musique.

« Alors, pourquoi t'es aussi silencieux ? »

En inclinant la tête pour montrer son fameux sourire, Brian attira Justin encore plus près.

« Je réfléchis juste...C'est tout. »

« A quoi ? Qu'est ce qui peut rendre Brian Kinney aussi silencieux et distrait ? »

Pensant que ce moment n'était pas pire qu'un autre, Brian respira profondément et se lança.

« Je pense que... Tu devrais m'épouser. »

Justin leva les yeux, remplis de confusion et de choc, en essayant de ne pas trop s'exciter, ayant peur de s'être mépris sur les paroles de Brian.

« Attends... Quoi ? »

« J'ai dis... Tu devrais m'épouser. »

« Oh j'ai bien entendu... »

Brian lui lança son fameux sourire et attira le corps du jeune homme plus près du sien.

« Vu que t'as entendu ce que j'ai dis... Est-ce que je peux avoir une réponse à ma demande ? »

Justin essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte de Brian, mais ce dernier ne fit que la resserrer.

« Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord... Avant que je parte... Qu'on avait pas besoin de bagues ou de bout de papier pour prouver qu'on s'aime. Et de plus, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir cette discussion ailleurs qu'en plein milieu de cette foule. »

En regardant tous les danseurs autour d'eux, Brian haussa les épaules, et attrapa les bras de Justin pour les placer derrière son cou.

« On s'est simplement arrangé comme ça, parce que tu partais pour New York, ce que tu as fait... Et maintenant que tu es de retour pour longtemps, j'espère...Je veux me marier... Avec toi. »

Brian embrassait maintenant Justin doucement dans le cou, ce qui rendait la conversation très dure à suivre.

« Brian... On a essayé de la jouer traditionnels, et tout... Mais ça n'a pas marché... »

Collant son front contre celui de son amant, Brian plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus perçants, desquels il est tombé follement amoureux.

« Mon Ange... On est le couple le moins traditionnel de toute l'histoire de la communauté gay. On ne fait pas de descentes de l'allée, on ne fait pas d'achats chez Pottery Barn, on ne se dispute pas à propos de la couleur de la salle de bain, ou de la chambre... C'est ce que les tapettes de Stepford font, pas nous. C'est pour cela que ça n'a pas marché la première fois. On s'est plus occupé du bonheur des autres, que du notre. Donc, cette fois, je propose qu'on prenne un chemin différent. »

En interprétant le regard de son compagnon, Brian sentait que la réponse était proche, mais il savait qu'il devait dire autre chose, les mots qu'il fallait, pour atteindre son but.

« Tu as changé toute ta vie pour moi, et je suis totalement et irrémédiablement prêt à changer complètement la mienne pour toi. Si tu veux que j'arrête de déconner, je le ferais... Si tu veux qu'on ait des vrais rendez-vous, choisis un soir, et on ira où tu veux... Ou si tu veux juste passer une soirée à la maison où on regarderait la télé, ou où on mangerait un bon repas, ou alors où on baiserait jusqu'à temps qu'on ne puisse plus bouger, on le fera... Mais s'il te plaît Justin, par pitié... Dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que je ne te perde plus jamais ! Il y aura un jour où tu vas quitter ma vie et n'y reviendra jamais, et Dieu seul sait si ou quand ce jour arrivera... Je veux pouvoir me dire que je me suis battu bec et ongles, pour te garder avec moi... »

Voyant les larmes couler des yeux de son amant, Brian les embrassa, le plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait fait.

« Alors... Je te le redemande... Épouses moi... Maintenant et ici... Devant tous ces gens... »

Après s'être assuré qu'il avait assez de place, Justin se jeta dans les bras de Brian et entoura sa taille de ses jambes, et commença à le couvrir de baisers.

« Oui... Oui... Mille fois oui... Je veux me marier avec toi, putain de Brian Kinney ! »

**Regarde autour**

**Il n'y a que toi et moi**

**Ici et maintenant**

**C'est ce qu'il devait se passer**

**Un sourire sur mon visage**

**Savoir qu'ensemble**

**On peut tout faire**

**Nous sommes tellement bien.**

**Marcher entre les gouttes d'eau**

**Me remettre de la veille à tes côtés**

**En regardant le soleil se lever**

**Vivre comme si on avait rien à perdre.**

**Creuser les mines d'or**

**Dépasser les limites**

**S'arrêter et respirer**

**Je serais là à chacun de tes pas**

**Pour marcher entre les gouttes d'eau à tes côtés.**

Bien trop occupé à dévisager Brian, Justin n'avait pas remarqué que leurs amis se rassemblaient autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que Brian recommence à parler.

« Theodore... Si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de débuter cette cérémonie... Mon fiancé et moi t'en serions grandement reconnaissants... »

Ayant peur que Justin se torde le cou à force de se tourner vers lui puis vers Theodore, il lui attrapa le haut du crâne pour le forcer à rester en place.

« Quand je t'ai dis ici et maintenant... je le pensais vraiment. On se marie ce soir... Entourés de nos amis, sans les imbéciles évidemment, puisqu'ils feraient ou diraient quelque chose qui gâcherait la cérémonie. »

Rayonnant avec son sourire d'ange, Justin ravala ses larmes alors que Ted s'apprêtait à débuter la cérémonie.

« Très chers amis...Nous sommes tous présents ici, dans cet établissement d'une grande finesse, pour enfin unir Justin Taylor et Brian Kinney. Puisque ces deux là forment un couple peu conventionnel, nous allons leur offrir une cérémonie qui leur ressemble. Alors Brian... Acceptes-tu de prendre ce charmant et adorable jeune homme comme mari? De ne danser qu'avec lui au Babylon ? De ne baiser que lui dans votre lit ou dans les backrooms ? De n'embrasser que lui ? De ne rentrer chez toi qu'avec lui ? Et le dernier mais non le moindre...Promets-tu de montrer à toute la Liberty Avenue que tes jours de baiseur invétéré sont bien terminés, et que tu es devenu le genre « je reste avec un seul homme » ?

Après s'être assuré qu'il avait profondément accroché le regard de Justin, Brian souria et répondit.

« Je paris ton foutu cul que je le fais. »

En rigolant à la réponse de son ami, Ted se tourna vers Justin.

« Justin... Acceptes-tu de prendre ce putain de Brian Kinney comme ton époux ? De ne danser qu'avec lui au Babylon ? De ne baiser qu'avec lui dans votre lit ou dans les backrooms ? De n'embrasser que lui ? De ne rentrer qu'avec lui ? Et le dernier mais toujours pas le moindre...Promets tu d'aimer Brian Kinney avec tout ton cœur et toute ton âme ? »

Justin acquiesça avec ferveur, essayant de trouver ses mots malgré son émotion.

« Oh putain ouais, je le veux. »

**Emmène moi, ce monde est si fou**

**Quand les murs tomberont**

**Tu sais que je ne bougerais pas**

**Il n'y a rien que je veuille changer**

**Savoir qu'ensemble, on peut tout faire**

**On est tellement bien ensemble.**

**Marcher entre les gouttes d'eau**

**Me remettre de la veille à tes côtés**

**Regarder le lever de soleil**

**Vivre comme si on avait rien à perdre.**

**Creuser les mines d'or**

**Dépasser les fines limites**

**S'arrêter et respirer**

**Je serais là à chacun de tes pas**

**Pour marcher entre les gouttes d'eau à tes côtés.**

Une fois les vœux prononcés, Emmett plaça une petite boîte violette dans la main de Michael, pour qu'il fasse sa part.

« Brian Kinney... Promets-tu, sur tes précieuses couilles et pour éviter la colère de ma mère, de toujours porter ton alliance et de ne jamais l'enlever ? »

Tremblant de peur, alors que Justin rigolait, Brian répondit :

« Je le promets, Michael. »

Michael plaça alors la bague dans la main de Justin, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire béatement en regardant le jeune homme mettre l'anneau sur le doigt de son meilleur ami.

« Justin Taylor... Promets-tu, pour éviter la colère de nos deux mères respectives, de ne jamais enlever ton alliance sauf quand tu peins ? »

« Je le promets, Michael. »

Comme il l'a fait précédemment, Michael plaça la bague dans la main de Brian, qui la mit au doigt de son compagnon.

Puis, Emmett s'écarta de la foule, et déclara, les bras grands ouverts :

« Avec la moitié du Babylon et de Liberty Avenue comme témoins, je vous déclare maintenant mariés ! Brian Kinney... Tu peux embrasser ton époux ! »

Brian renversa soudainement Justin, et l'embrassa sur toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre.

A court de souffle, Brian releva Justin et l'attira doucement contre son torse. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler en regardant leurs amis.

Emmett et Daphné sautaient en l'air, en criant comme des hystériques. Michael et Ben n'auraient pas pu sourire plus. Ted essayait désespérément de retenir ses larmes, mais ce fut un échec total.

Ben réalisa que les nouveaux mariés avaient arrêté de s'embrasser, il les prit alors tous deux par les épaules et sourit.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous présenter pour la première fois, et dieu sait qu'il était temps, Monsieur et Monsieur Brian Kinney ! »

Tout en criant comme des... folles, Emmett et Daphné se jetèrent dans les bras de Justin, tandis que Michael serrait Brian dans les siens.

En voyant un serveur marcher vers eux avec des shooters sur son plateau, Brian se libéra de l'étreinte de Michael et tendit un verre à chacun, puis leva le sien et sourit.

« Un toast... A mes merveilleux amis sans qui rien n'aurait été possible ce soir et à mon nouveau mari pour la nouvelle aventure qui nous attend ! »

**Un sourire sur mon visage**

**Savoir qu'ensemble**

**On peut tout faire**

**Nous sommes tellement bien.**

**Marcher entre les gouttes d'eau**

**Me remettre de la veille à tes côtés**

**En regardant le soleil se lever**

**Vivre comme si on avait rien à perdre.**

**Creuser les mines d'or**

**Dépasser les limites**

**S'arrêter et respirer**

**Je serais là à chacun de tes pas**

**Pour marcher entre les gouttes d'eau à tes côtés.**


End file.
